


The Cure For Everything

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Gross phase pistol jokes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm get sick on the bridge and Hoshi takes him to Sickbay and then to his quarters. Will Malcolm be able to resist? (06/14/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: WARNING: Gross phase pistol jokes!  


* * *

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stood at his station trying to concentrate on the weapons readouts, but it was no use. Hoshi's naked body kept swimming into his thoughts. He felt that burning sensation in his chest. Just thinking about her was making it difficult to breathe. And remembering the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest...

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" T'Pol asked, noticing Reed's quickening breaths.

Reed's cheeks colored slightly. "I'm alright, Sub-Commander," he said. The room started to spin and Reed grasped the edges of the console silently willing it to stop. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw T'Pol raise an eyebrow before going back to reading through the data on her console.

"Captain, would it be alright if I went to Sickbay for a moment? This bloody headache is making it impossible to concentrate," Reed said.

Captain Archer turned slowly toward him and nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Reed said before he turned and left the bridge.

Just as the lift doors were closing, someone stuck their hands out to stop them. Reed pressed the 'Door Open' button and the doors opened to reveal Hoshi standing there. Reed moved aside so she could enter the lift and once she was inside, he released the button.

The doors closed and the lift began moving. There was a tense silence between the two. The room was spinning again. Reed began to feel extremely nauseous and leaned against the wall to keep himself standing. That was a bad idea because it only made the lift seem to be spinning faster. Reed cleared his throat and finally met her eyes.

"Malcolm, what's wrong?" Hoshi asked as she tried to help him steady himself.

"Nothing," he said hoarsely.

"Nothing, my ass," she said.

Reed let out a low groan and brought his free hand to his head massaging his temples.

"Please don't mention your arse or any other part of your body," Reed said.

Hoshi frowned. "Tell me what's wrong, Malcolm," she said hugging him tightly.

Reed took sharp, deep gasping breaths. He raised a hand and saw that it was shaking violently.

"Not now, Hoshi. Please. Just...don't," he said gently pushing her off.

Hoshi pulled away looking hurt. "Hoshi, please don't take this personally. I'm just...really ill...at the moment. I didn't think it would affect my duty shift this much. So I just took a long cold shower and reported to the bridge. It seems, however, that that was an error in judgment," he said again massaging his temples.

The spinning was slowly halting and the nausea was beginning to subside.

"God. Much better," Reed said.

Hoshi looked up at him. "You're feeling better?" she asked.

Reed nodded.

"You shouldn't go back on duty if this comes and goes. You never know. It could come up during a fight and it would put the ship at risk. I say we go see Doctor Phlox, and then go to your quarters so that you can get some rest," Hoshi said.

Reed wasn't about to argue. However, he didn't want to rest. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her, to run his hands over her delicate tan skin. It took all of his concentration not to lick his lips as the memory of Hoshi running her hands over the muscles in his chest appeared in his mind.

"Malcolm, are you sure you're alright?" Hoshi asked.

Reed snapped out of his revere and nodded sharply. "Just fine, Hoshi," he said.

Hoshi frowned. He could tell that she didn't believe him.

The lift doors opened indicating that they had arrived at their destination. Reed allowed Hoshi to exit the lift before him. He then followed her out, walking next to her with his hands clasped tightly behind his back until they reached Sickbay.

"Ah, Lieutenant, Ensign. What can I do for you, hmm?" Phlox said cheerfully.

"Malcolm here went on duty when he was violently ill. Didn't work out to well, did it, Malcolm?" she said glaring at him while gripping his shoulder tightly.

Reed's cheeks colored slightly. "I...I didn't think it would affect me this greatly, Doctor. I thought it was just a little nausea," Reed stuttered.

Phlox nodded. "Have a seat, then, Lieutenant," he said as he turned and walked to the other side of the room to get a medkit.

Hoshi helped Reed onto a nearby biobed. "Thank you, Hoshi," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"No problem, Malcolm," she said.

Within moments, Phlox was back and was running a portable scanner over Reed seemingly baffled by the readings.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Hoshi asked noticing Phlox's confusion.

Phlox looked up. "There is absolutely no trace of a virus or unusual pathogen in his blood stream," Phlox said. Hoshi thought for a moment.

"Isn't it possible that the scans aren't picking up the pathogen?" Hoshi asked.

Phlox nodded. "I suppose it's possible, Ensign," he said. "What are the symptoms?"

"Dizziness, difficultly breathing, nausea and a headache the size of Risa," Reed said once again massaging his temples.

Phlox looked puzzled. "I can't relate any of those symptoms to anything more than a concussion, Lieutenant. I'll have to look through the Starfleet Medical Database," he said. "In the meantime, I recommend lots of rest and plenty of fluids."

Reed nodded and slid carefully off the biobed. "Thank you, Doctor," Reed said before heading out the door with Hoshi behind him after she had given Phlox her thanks as well.

"You heard Doctor Phlox, Malcolm. That means no duty until you're feeling better," Hoshi said.

"I'll contact the Captain and inform him of Doctor Phlox's diagnosis," Reed said.

"I'll keep you company if you want," Hoshi said her cheeks going slightly pink.

Reed smiled. "I'd like that, Hoshi," he said.

Hoshi smiled as well. "Me too, Malcolm," she said.

When they reached Reed's quarters, Reed lie down in his bunk and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes with his hands behind his head. Hoshi laid down next to him drapping her left arm over his chest. Reed took one of his hands out from behind his head and wrapped it around her pulling her closer.

"I hope whatever it is you have isn't contagious," she said. "Because we're going to have an awful lot of physical contact tonight."

Reed shook his head. "In a way, it would be nice. Then you would have an excuse to stay here with me all day," he said.

Hoshi smiled. "You present a good point, Lieutenant," she said kissing him sweetly.

Reed felt that burning sensation in his chest again. He rolled over so that he was on top of her. "Well, I am the armory officer," he said.

Hoshi laughed. "Well, you certainly do have a nice phase pistol," she said smirking teasingly.

"Would you like a little demonstration, Ensign?" Reed asked a smirk coming across his face as well.

"If you insist, Lieutenant," she said.

Reed brought his lips crashing against hers.

"Mmm," Hoshi moaned.

She rolled Reed off of her and he landed with a thud next to the bed.

"Omph," Reed said as he hit the floor.

Hoshi jumped out of the bunk and threw herself on top of him. She pinned his wrists to the ground smirking. "I believe it's my turn for a little demonstration," she said before kissing him fervently.

"Hoshi," Reed moaned.

Slowly, she released her grip on his wrists and Reed snaked his arms around her waist pulling her deeper into him. Hoshi pulled away slowly and began kissing his neck. Hoshi slowly moved her hand toward the zipper on Reed's uniform. She slowly unzipped it as she kissed his chest sweetly.

By this point, Reed felt as if his heart was on fire. "Huuuh," he moaned as Hoshi kissed her way back up his chest. At last, she came up to his lips kissing him roughly.

"Hoshi," he moaned as he pulled her deeper into him. She ran her hands fervently through his dark locks as she kissed him.

"Oh Malcolm," she moaned.

About four hours later, she and Reed lay on the ground with her left arm once again draped across his chest. His left arm was holding her close to him. 'Shagging is the cure for everything,' Reed thought.

"That was even better than last night," Hoshi said.

Reed nodded. "Yes," he said. "Much better."

Hoshi smiled. "Let's do it again after you get some rest," she said.

Reed smirked. "I'll be looking forward to it, Ensign," Reed teased.

"Mmm," Hoshi said as she snuggled closer to Reed and fell into a deep sleep. Reed, however, was awake for about ten minutes longer thinking about what had just happened. A blissful smile crossed his face.

'Dad was wrong. Women aren't so complicated after all,' Reed thought. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep within moments.


End file.
